Generation Y
by splotchy
Summary: The new generation of Eitoku students. [Chapter 12 uploaded!]
1. Generation Y Introduction

**Disclaimer** **» **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. If it were, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic. ^^

**Generation Y**

Chapter 1 » Introduction 

**F4**

**Taiken Takizawa » **Intelligent, athletic and talented, Taiken Takizawa is the heir to the Taiken Corporation. He is quite outgoing but turns extremely shy in front of girls.

Hitori Nishirou » Hitori Nishirou is the moody guy of the group. Much like Hanazawa Rui of F4 generation 1, Nishirou chooses to speak to selected people only. He is the heir to the Hitori Holdings, or commonly known as H² among F4. 

**Shono Ryuki » **The superstitious member of F4. Shono Ryuki flirts with almost every girl in Eitoku but never takes any of them seriously ever. Always seen with Saota, Ryuki is the heir to Shono Limited.

**Hatakaru Saota » **Hatakaru Saota lives with his mother in their mansion in front of the Shono Estate. His father died early from a deadly virus. Saota rushes to the Hatakaru Corporation Building after school everyday to assist with the workload. Under all that pressure, it's no wonder Saota seem to have a heart of coal.

Eitoku students 

**Ikina Misao »** Ikina Misao is the pretty and smart daughter of Ikina Len. Her family runs the Ikina Corporation. Misao had jaundice when she was young and thus became very obsess with science and medical studies ever since. Her favorite pastime is window-shopping.

**Kori Nikkie » **Kori Nikkie is Ikina Misao's best friend cum cousin. Nikkie had an early engagement with one of the F4 members when she was young. Other than her parents, nobody else knew of it. Nikkie loves watching movies and hanging with cute guys. As an only child, Nikkie is the heiress to the Kori Trading Company.

**Mino Yuii »** Mino Yuii is half Chinese, half Japanese. She is part super-model, part Eitoku student. Yuii's parents died in a car crash years ago so she's currently living with Misao. It was said that Misao's father took Yuii in because he had an affair with her mother. But the real reason is currently unknown.

**Yaoda Ella » **Ikina Misao's arch nemesis. Yaoda Ella's father, Yaoda Maki and Ikina Len are enemies on the market. Naturally, their children would be too. Ella has a major crush on the icy Hatakaru Saota. She's the heiress to the Yaoda Corporation.

**Kirisawa Sakaro » **Ella's best friend. Kirisawa Sakaro also has a huge crush on Hatakaru Saota. Sakaro is a shy girl that would give anything to be near the F4, especially Hatakaru Saota. Sakaro is a good friend of Misao but preferred to hang out with Ella for the myth that Ella has better connections with F4.


	2. F4

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. If it were, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic. ^^

Generation Y 

Chapter 2 » F4 

Ikina Misao stared at the window separating her from freedom. The teacher was just too boring. She wished she was still in Eirin, where they certainly had more interesting and exciting teachers and students. Here in Eitoku, all that matters was whether one had a Gucci bag or a Prada. Nobody was interested in studies. The teachers seem to know that, infact, they seemed to have given up and just continued teaching to invisible air. 

Misao yawned. She suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her left leg. Her best friend from Elementary School, Kori Nikkie, kicked her in the shin. Although no one was really paying attention, they always seemed to be amused whenever someone yawns. It was a sure attention grabber in Eitoku. Misao could feel her face turning red. It was just too embarrassing to be caught yawning on the first day of school. When everyone settled down to do their own things again, Misao scanned the classroom for no apparent reason. 

_Gyahh!_ She thought. _Why is that guy staring at me like that? He's pretty cute though. Oh shit! Now I'm turning into a love at first sight freak. Stop it!!! I'd better look away. _

Misao found it hard to look away from his eyes though. _They felt so cold, so, faraway… like… he put some sort of protective spell around it, preventing anyone from entering them. _Misao shook her head. It was nearly end of school now. She couldn't wait to leave this dreaded classroom. 4 more years in Eitoku. If only she had stood up against her parents and request them to send her back to Eirin. 

RING!!!!!!!!

"Finally! Now I can check out those cute guys in the school!" Kori Nikkie shouted gleefully to Misao. Nikkie was a well-known flirt. But due to those tremendous acting skills of hers, one could only distinguish her real self if they knew her.

"Hey Misao! Heard about F4? They are the leaders of the school. Years ago, there were another group of F4 in Eitoku. Rumor has it that this new F4 group are somehow related to the previous ones." Nikkie rambled excitedly. 

"F4? Leaders of the school? Hey, you know April Fool's is over right?" Misao shot back, unaware of the power of F4.

"April Fool? I'm not joking! F4 is made up of the 4 richest and most handsome guys in the school! There's Taiken Takizawa, Hitori Nishirou, Shono Ryuki and Hatakaru Saota!!! Every girl would definitely dream to just talk to the F4 for 1 second! Oh wait, hold on a sec, got a phone call." Nikkie pulled out her brand new Nokia phone.

"Hello?"

"Nikkie! It's me! Yuii! I'm also in Eitoku in case you've forgotten! Is Misao beside you?" said the caller.

"Hey Yuii! Yah, Misao's beside me. And no, I haven't forgotten you're in Eitoku. Have you met F4 yet?"

"No, not yet. I've got red alert news though. F4's currently in the school special café! I'm rushing there now! See you and Misao over there asap! Ciao!" 

Mino Yuii ended her call. There were many guys and girls staring at her. Not many have a seen a mixed blood in this school. And not many certainly saw mix between Hawaiian and Japanese yet. Yuii's exotic looks have allowed her to become a part time super model at the Hanazawa Model Agency. 

Yuii slipped her canvas bag over her shoulders and took off for the café. Eitoku was a very special school. Not only do they have air-conditioned cafeterias, they also have special cafes limited to people with connections or are just special, like the teachers' pet. 

Yuii's entry ticket happened to be her part time super model career and the fact that she's family with the Ikina Family. The Ikinas are a well-known family in the business world. They are one of the top 20 richest family in Japan. 

Yuii entered the café and immediately saw the F4. It felt like a dream come true for her. They were really good looking…

"Oh Misao! You are so slow! Hurry up. I want to go to the café now!" Nikkie complained.

Misao looked amusingly at her friend. Nikkie never looked more impatient. "Where's the fire? Was it Yuii who called you just now? What did she say?"

"Arghh! Just pack up and follow me! I'll explain along the way! Hurry! Just like a tortoise! Come on, we don't have all day!" Nikkie scratched her head in anger. 

"Ok ok! Sheesh! What's gotten into you?" Misao slung her Converse bag around her. Before she could even stand up stablely, Nikkie had already clutched her hand and ran towards the café. 

**At the café **

"We are the Koris and the Ikinas. Please let us in." Nikkie said calmly to the waiter standing at the podium in front of the café. 

Misao and Nikkie headed in to meet Yuii. 

_Oh.._ Misao thought as her heart started thumping. _What's he doing here? Is he one of the top 20s too? _

"Misao! You listening? I was saying those are the F4s! They are so good looking. I must be dreaming." Nikkie said dreamily while staring at the F4.

"F4… What! F4! You mean he's an F4?!" Misao said, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her now.

"Ooh… good choice. He's Hatakaru Saota. Heir to the Saota Corporation. He would be a perfect guy if he's eyes weren't so cold looking." Yuii said. 

Misao sipped her smoothie silently. She hadn't even realized her friends got her that smoothie. She was thinking far too much about Hatakaru Saota and her discovery about him being a F4.

"Hey Takizawa. Those girls are talking about us again. Can't they stop it? It's annoying. Not like we wanted to be F4 so much. Or be blessed with such good looks. We should blame your cousin Tsukasa Doumyouji for asking us to continue F4's legacy." Shono Ryuki said. He casually glanced over to look at Misao. 

"But the weirdo who just shouted looks cute. I think she looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?" Ryuki continued.

"Ikina Misao. Daughter of Ikina Len from the Ikina Corporation. Taiken Corp had a short business merger with Ikina Corp before. I met her at the gathering then. She looked so small at that time. Wonder how long has it been…" Taiken Takizawa replied instantly, almost like getting information from a computer. 

"Oh. The Ikinas. Nishirou, Saota, won't you guys talk? F4 number 1 had a weird Hanazawa Rui that won't talk. Now F4 number 2 have two members who won't talk?" Ryuki sighed.

"They can't help it. After all, they ARE related to Hanazawa Rui you know. They must have I-refuse-to-talk-to-people blood in them." Joked Takizawa. 

He glanced over at Misao and her friends again. _She's laughing_ He thought. _So different from when I last saw her a few years back._

Flashback 

"Hey Taiken Tendae! This is my family. Meet Utara my wife, and my little precious angel, Misao." Ikina Len beamed at his new business partner. 

_"Good to see you can make it Len. Nice family you have there. Meet mine. Wife, Ishina, and son, Takizawa." Said Tendae with as much pride as Len. _

_"Hi Misao, my name is Takizawa." Young Takizawa said with a smile. He had never seen such a pretty little girl._

_"*sniff* *sniff*" Young Misao whimpered. She didn't feel like talking to anybody. She has always hated the crowd and was angry with her parents for bringing her here. She would rather have stayed at home at watched cartoons. _

End of Flashback 

"Takizawa! You dreaming too? I really give up. We have three weird members now. I'm outnumbered. Guess I would have to introduce myself to the girls there. That way, we will have more normals than weirdoes." Joked Ryuki. That was one of his many innovative ways to get a excuse to speak to women. 


	3. Ways of amendments

**A/N** **»** My pathetic first try at writing a fanfic. Please R+R. ^^

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. If it were, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 3 » Ways of amendments 

"Hi! My name is Shono Ryuki. Would you girls care to join us at our table?" Ryuki smiled with grace. 

The rest of the F4 just stared at Ryuki. Misao turned her head and looked at Ryuki. _F4? Asking us to join them? Am I dreaming? Or is there a trick behind it? _Thought Misao. 

She looked at Yuii and Nikkie. But none of them were around. They had all gone to F4's table upon Ryuki's request. Misao gave a silent sigh and joined her star-struck friends. When she got to the table, she sat beside Hatakaru Saota and Taiken Takizawa. She noticed Takizawa staring at her. At first, it was tolerable, later, it became unbearable.

"Will you stop staring at me like that as if I'm some sort of Zoo attraction!" Misao burst out. Yuii and Nikkie stared at her, their jaws dropping in disbelieve. 

"You really don't recognize me do you?" Takizawa asked with a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Why would I recognize you? Just because you're F4, doesn't me I have to recognize you?!" Misao replied.

Sensing the tension between his good friend and Misao, Hitori Nishirou slurped his smoothie purposely. 

"Ikina Len. Your father right? You remembered his business partner from years ago, Taiken Tendae, and the boy you slapped, Takizawa?" Takizawa said with a slight smile on his face.

Misao ran through the memories in her head. When she finally arrived at the scene of the gathering years back, she covered her mouth.

"Ahh! You are the boy I slapped! Oh! Sorry. Gomen gomen!" Misao exclaimed sheepishly.

Flashback__

_"Why are you not talking?" asked young Takizawa._

_He kept looking at the little girl in front of him with interest. _

_She's very cute. Thought Takizawa._

_"Don't stare at me like that! Go away! Or I'll throw my bear at you!" Young Misao muttered in anger._

_"I just want to be your friend." Takizawa said in confusion at Misao's words. He never thought a small little girl like her would possess such a scary thought. _

_SLAP!_

_"I don't need a friend like you!" Misao said with tears flowing down her eyes. Her hand was stinging from the slap she just gave Takizawa. _

End of Flashback 

"What's really going on between you two? First you kept staring at her. Next, she gave you a slap before?!" Ryuki said, unable to contain his shock.

"Interesting." Hatakaru Saota grinned. 

"Misao! You never told me you knew F4!" Nikkie shook her friend in excitement.

"Well I never because I don't." Misao answered with coldness in her voice.

"Introduce us! Introduce us! Quick!" Yuii said with as much excitement as Nikkie.

"Whatever. Erm…erm…erm…my friends." Misao paused for a moment, then continued. "Kori Nikkie and Mino Yuii."

"Kori Nikkie and Mino Yuii. Hey isn't Mino Yuii the name of that part time super model?" Ryuki asked, his voice showing a slight playboy tone.

"Oh yes I am! I'm so glad you've heard of me!" Yuii exclaimed in joy. She felt like she was on Cloud 9. One of the F4 guys actually knew her. It was heaven.

Nikkie kept her mouth shut. _Ok. Now Shono Ryuki's taken. Taiken Takizawa's taken too. I'm left with Hitori Nishirou and Hatakaru Saota. Not bad. If only they would start talking. _Thought Nikkie.

"I'm going home." Misao suddenly stood up. Boredom and embarrassment was written all over her face. 

"I can give you a lift." Takizawa offered. 

"Thanks but no thanks. I've got my own car. Besides, I might just slap you again. You wouldn't want that would you?" Misao said. The last part of her sentence came out in a weird tone Misao never thought she possessed. 

She stood up, got her Converse bag and stepped out of the café. Bright sunlight blinded her eyes momentarily. The café seemed very dark in comparison with the outdoors. 

She walked up to her sliver Porsche and started the ignition key. 

"Wait! There's a ball at the Grand Hyatt hotel tomorrow night. Will you be coming?" Takizawa pant for a moment and then braced himself for any cruel answer he might get from Misao.

"My dad's going. As his daughter, I'm much obliged to go. My attendance won't make a difference anyway. Please excuse me, I have to go home now." Misao said with an air of arrogance around her. Even if Takizawa didn't tell her anything, she already knew about his feelings for her. 

As she started the car and drove away to her home, she looked at her rear view mirror and noticed the slight smile on Takizawa's face. _He's just an idiot. _Thought Misao. 

"Ah. You're back Missy. Your father's waiting for you in the study." Kurosa Yafumi said as she opened the door for Misao. Kurosa Yafumi is the HOM [head of maids] in the Ikina House.

"Thank you Yafumi san." Misao said with a little curtsy. 

"Dad, were you looking for me?" asked Misao as she ran into the study.

"Don't you knock? I have a guest with me. " Replied Ikina Len. 

"Oops. Sorry." Said Misao sheepishly. She poked her head through the half opened door of her father's study to take a peek at the guest. It was a man.

"Since you are here, I might as well introduce you to my old business partner. You've met his family at a certain gathering years ago. Meet Taiken Tendae." Said Ikina Len.

"Good afternoon Mr Taiken. Ahh! By any chance is your son Taiken Takizawa?" Asked Misao as it suddenly dawned on her this could be the father of the guy she slapped. 

"Oh. You know him already? My poor little boy is so shy with girls. He hardly ever talks to them now. Strange though. He used to talk to girls a lot. I think it started when we met at that gathering. After that night, he simply became shy with girls. 

_Could this have something to do with me slapping him? Did he become shy with girls, or maybe afraid of them, after I gave him a slap? Did he think all girls would give him slaps if he tried to talk to them? Oh my god. I'm so dead. Is his father here now to take revenge for him?_ Thought Misao.

"Misao, what's wrong?" asked Ikina Len. 

"Oh nothing dad. Really nothing. By the way, why were you looking for me?" Misao asked her dad, hoping to change the subject about Taiken Takizawa.

"It's good you know Takizawa. Tomorrow night we will all be attending the ball at the Grand Hyatt. Everyone needs a partner. It so happens that you know Takizawa and Takizawa knows you. So…" Ikina Len trailed off. He figured his daughter was smart enough to know the meaning.

"You want me to be partners with that guy?!" Misao shouted out, completely unaware that Taiken Tendae was still in the room.

"Yes. And don't talk to me like that. We have a guest. I don't care about your comments whatsoever. Takizawa is a nice young guy with good looks, and a good brain. He's not bad. Why are you so biased against him? Just go." Ikina Len said. He chuckled at his daughter's reaction.

"But dad…"

"No buts. Go or you will not get your allowance."

Misao sulked all the way to her bedroom. Somehow she didn't really seem to mind it at all deep in her heart. _Am I feeling this way because I'm just feeling sorry for my act against Takizawa? Or have I…_ Misao shook her head, not allowing herself to continue that sentence.

She finished her homework and laid on the bed before she drifted off to sleep. 

"I'm home everybody!" shouted Yuii from below. 

Yuii lost her parents in an accident and has been adopted by Ikina Len ever since.

"Shono Ryuki has invited me to be his partner for the ball tomorrow night dad!" Yuii said. Her face glowing with excitement.

"Shono Jullen's son? Good for you. Your sister's asleep in her room. Don't wake her up. Have fun." Ikina Len said.

Yuii went to Misao's room and woke her up.

"Misaooo!! Wake up! I need to talk to you!" Yuii shook Misao until she nearly fell off her bed.

"Gyahh! What's wrong with you Yuii? I wanna sleep." Misao yawned. So many things have happened today. In fact, she's actually dreading tomorrow night at the Grand Hyatt.

"Ryuki san invited me to be his partner for tomorrow's ball!" Yuii said cheerfully.

"Shut up! Don't remind me about it. Dad forced me to be Taiken's date. Taiken Tendae and dad were business partners once. Now not only do I HAVE to attend this stupid boring functions, I also HAVE to face Taiken the whole night. Sheesh. How worst could be life get?" ranted Misao.

"Taiken Takizawa's a great guy! What are you so biased against him?" asked Yuii with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hello? Earth to Yuii. Earth to Yuii. Taiken Takizawa a great guy? You can have him if you want. Count me out. But, why do you and dad say the same thing? As if I'm biased against such an idiot." Replied Misao.

"You sound mean. Maybe you need your sleep. Not going to bother you anymore. Think it over, Taiken's a good guy. He's got looks, brains, brawns, and attitude. You should be grateful. *sigh* I really don't understand you. Bye sleepy head." Replied Yuii.

_Is he that good? I mean, Yuii's right, he does have looks, brains, brawns and attitude. Why do I hate him so much? Was it because I slapped him before and now I feel guilty or weird in front of him? It's terrible to be the cause of his shyness towards girls. Why must I meet him? Man! Well I guess, since I've caused all that, it's time for me to make amends. Ok! I've decided! Taiken Takizawa! Your savior is coming soon!_ Thought Misao as a smile slowly spread across her face. She turned back to bed and closed her eyes, ready to make full use of her next day at Eitoku.


	4. Opening her mouth

**A/N** **»** The story is getting stranger by the minute. Please R+R. Bad or good comments are all wanted. 

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 4 » Opening her mouth

Misao stood out of her sliver Porsche and made her way to the first lesson. _Chemistry_. She thought._ I'm in the same class as Hatakaru Saota. Wonder if the rest of the F4's in this class too._

[Eitoku's education system has changed over the years. The Head realized that some students are a lot cleverer than their standard. So the Board changed the timetables of the smarter students and fitted them according to their standard. For example, if a first year student is very good in English Literature, he would study E.Lit with a second or third year student, depending on his E.Lit standard.]

Misao was a genius in Chemistry. So the Board arranged her timetable in a way that Misao would attend Chemistry with third year students. 

As Misao walked along the empty corridors [she came extra early so she could find Takizawa and apologized to him without anyone knowing] before she suddenly heard sounds coming from the Emergency Stairway of Eitoku.

She pushed open the door and to her surprise, found the whole of F4 there.

"Hey Ikina! Care to join us?" shouted Shono Ryuki.

Misao felt a little weird after remembering leaving in a huff yesterday. She realized all she wanted to do was apologize to Takizawa, not see the F4. She quickly made up an excuse to leave them.

"Erm… I've got Chemistry later. So I better go. Bye." 

_What a lame excuse. The first lesson's only starting 1 hour later. _Thought Misao as she realized the lameness of her excuse.

"You avoiding us or what? You are having Chemistry with us; besides, Chem's starting 1 hour later. We checked." Grinned Ryuki.

"Oh erm… heh…" trailed Misao. She knew there was no escape this time. 

Hitori Nishirou and Hatakaru Saota just yawned.

"This is boring. I'm going to sleep if nothing's happening." Saota mumbled.

_Why don't you just get this over now and apologize to Takizawa!_ Thought Misao.

Misao summed up her courage and surprised everyone. 

"Can I talk to Taiken?" She had meant for it to be a louder and more intimidating voice. Instead, it came out all soft and squeaky.

"Again? Can't hear you clearly Ikina." Asked Ryuki.

"CAN I TALK TO TAIKEN!" shouted Misao with all her might. This time, it came out so loud that she nearly deafen herself. 

 "You want to talk to me?" Takizawa asked with sheer disbelieve in his eyes, half expecting Misao to think of an evil plan to destroy him.

"YES I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" shouted Misao again.

"Hey you want to talk to my good buddy here, you don't have to shout. We are turning deaf you know?" Ryuki covered his ears.

"Oops. Sorry. Blame your eyes for not hearing me the first time. Can you guys go away, I want to tell him something alone." Misao said almost apologetically.

"Ooh… what secrets do you have up your sleeves Ikina. I never knew you were this sort of person. Hmm… as the saying goes: never judge a book by it's cover." Joked Ryuki.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET, SHUT UP, LEAVE THIS PLACE, LET ME TALK TO TAIKEN, AND NOT JOKE ABOUT ME THAT WAY?!" shouted Misao again.

"Ok ok! Is it me or is my ear on the floor. I think it dropped after all that screaming." Said Ryuki sarcastically.

Misao gave him a glare and he hurried away, afraid that his ear might somehow really drop if he stayed there any longer.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Takizawa asked.

"Erm… well… you know about the slapping incident a few years back? Well… I'm really sorry about that. You see I was in a rotten mood. My parents dragged me along to that boring function thingy and I would have preferred staying at home watching cartoons. And you sort of irritated me by speaking to me while I'm in a bad mood, hence the slapping… heh heh." Said Misao sheepishly.

"Oh really? That was the reason? I thought I was irritating to all girls. That's why… that's why-" Takizawa was cut off by Misao abruptly.

"That's why you appear to be so shy in front of girls? Don't worry. You have looks, brains, brawns and attitude. You are the guys all girls want. What made you think girls detest you." Misao finished. Then noticed something wrong with her sentence.

"As quoted by my friend Yuii of course. I just apologized. No funny meanings to it. Guess I'll meet you tonight at the Grand Hyatt then." Added Misao.

"Quoted by Yuii eh. Give her my thanks. Who are you bringing as a date along tonight?" asked Takizawa. He didn't know that both their fathers already arranged the date.

"You don't know? Aren't I going with… Oh never mind then. Whom are you going with?" Misao smirked. She could finally get her own freedom. 

"I don't know. I'm not that good talking to girls. So, I was planning not to go, since it's customary to bring along a date. Good luck to you." 

Misao could see sadness in Takizawa's eyes. She knew he wanted to ask her along if she didn't have a date. _Should I ask him to go with me? Or should I not? Dad already wanted me to accompany Takizawa. Now if he has no date, he wouldn't be able to go. Neither will I get my allowance._ Thought Misao.

"Erm… you don't know anything do you? Your father never told you anything? Or is he expecting me to tell you?" asked Misao.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takizawa's said, totally confused at Misao's words.

"Ok. Yesterday when I reached home. Of all fathers to visit my father, it had to be yours. And it came with a request too. So my dad told me to be your date. I figure out you would know about I the next morning, but apparently, your dad hasn't told you anything." Replied Misao annoyingly. She didn't actually want to reveal the truth, but she had to.

"You are my date?! Really? I love my dad!" shouted Takizawa gleefully.

"What did you say?" asked Misao.

"Erm… nothing. You want me to pick you up tonight?" asked Takizawa, his face flushing from the sentence he had said previously.

"Isn't that common sense? Do you even have to ask? Of course you must!" replied Misao. 

Meanwhile, Shono Ryuki, Hatakaru Saota and Hitori Nishirou were standing outside the door.

"Tendae actually him a cute date! How I wish my dad would get me one as cute!" said Ryuki.

"Ryuki, you never had a lack of dates. You don't need your father's help." Replied Saota coolly.

"Saota. Trust you to ruin that mood. I was trying to picture myself as a helpless lovelorn handsome guy! How about you Saota? Who's gonna be your date?" asked Ryuki.

"Who else do you think? My dad got a new business partner. Yaoda Maki of the Yaoda Corp. His daughter is from Eirin Academy, Yaoda Ella." Saota answered coldly. 

"Hmm… Yaoda Ella. I've seen her before. When my cousin Nishikado visited Eirin and pulled me along so he could throw whatever ugly girls to me. That Yaoda flirted with him quite intensely. But Nishikado never really took an interest in her. He was looking for some Shigeru person." Said Ryuki. "Anyway, how about you Nishirou? You going?"

"Yes and no. If I find a date." Hitori Nishirou answered lazily. 

"Takizawa's lucky. Why does he always get all the girls? At least he refuses them in the past. Seems to me he had some sort of inner fear for them. Now he's overcome the fear. Man! Eitoku girls are going to flock to him!" grumbled Ryuki.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" boomed a voice.

Ryuki recognize the shadow of the person. In fact, he already knew who it was, through the voice.

"Heh heh… hello Ikina san." Ryuki said, not daring to turn his back.

"You are making a big mistake buddy! If I catch you listening on anybody's conversation again, prepare to face a chopper." Growled Misao.

Ryuki gulped. "Oh look it's time for Chem now! Gotta go!"

"I'm in your class too. You can run. But you can never hide." Misao said in an eerie voice. 

"Interesting. Very." Saota and Nishirou said in unison. Even both of them couldn't hide smiles under that cold mask. It was just too hilarious to see Ryuki in such a scene. He was never and had never been in any trouble in girls. This was a first, and hopefully a last for him.

As Misao walked down the hallway to the Lab with the F4, she could hear mumblings from Eitoku students everywhere.

"Hey what's she doing beside F4? She's pretty but that's intolerable!"

"Yah. I agree! What if she steals F4? We have to separate them!"

"Hey! Mind your own business." Misao replied to their ridiculous assumptions. She was only walking with them. Not like they are couples or whatsoever. _Eitoku really and sincerely sucks. Do they only care about appearances and F4? How I wish I was back in Eirin. Well. I wouldn't want to meet that Yaoda, but I really missed that school. *sigh* Where's Nikkie and Yuii? They are unusually late today._ Thought Misao.

"Misao! We've been looking for you all hour! Yafumi said you left very early! Were you hanging out with the F4?" Yuii questioned Misao cheekily. 

"Yuii! I just came to say something to this arrogant people. Nothing's going on! Don't insult me. I can do better. Besides, I already have…" trailed Misao.

"You already have? What? Ikina… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" joked Ryuki.

"You shut up! I told you not to eavesdrop again!" burst Misao.

"This is open air and public. Kindly do not molest me." Joked Ryuki again.

"He's improved the jokes. A lot." Saota smiled.

All this while though, Takizawa has been very quiet. _I already have… have what? A boyfriend? An admirer? A stead? Or a fiancée? Am I jealous?_ Takizawa stared at Misao again. He felt his cheeks blush. He never had this sort of reaction before. 

"Takizawa, where are you going?" asked Misao. They had already reached the lab but Takizawa kept walking.

"Huh. Oh. Erm… I wasn't looking." Replied Takizawa absentmindedly. He was still thinking about Misao's last sentence. "Don't worry Misao, I'm fine."

"You're calling her Misao and she's calling you Takizawa? You guys are fast!" commented Ryuki.

"Shut up Shono and mind your own business for the final time." Warned Misao. 

Misao walked into the Lab with the F4 and sat down for the first lesson of her second day at Eitoku.


	5. Grand Hyatt and Yaoda

**A/N** **»** I'm taking so long to reach the part about the Ball. Sorry, I'm just so longwinded. ^^

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 5 » Grand Hyatt and Yaoda 

Misao dropped dead on her bed as soon as she stepped into her bedroom. Lessons at Eitoku today were just too tiring for her. During Chemistry, they had to mix all sorts of funny chemicals together. She had to pair up with Ryuki and he got them into a mini explosion. Thank goodness they were wearing goggles. Then during English Literature, Ryuki sat beside her again. He accidentally flipped her desk over as he stood up to get out of the classroom. Again, thank goodness she was at the toilet at that time. 

Misao stared at the Mashimaro clock on her dressing table. The time states 4pm. She could have an afternoon rest and then wake up a few hours later to get ready for the Ball. Takizawa would be fetching her at 7pm. 3 hours from now; all she needed to do was sleep. 

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to how odd Takizawa looked as soon as Misao slipped in her words. Shaking her head to free herself from thoughts, she fell asleep.

"Misao sama, wake up. It's already 6pm." Keiko Miyuki, a maid of the house, said. She gently shook Misao from slumber.

"Thank you Miyuki." Said Misao drowsily.

Misao climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. As usual, lighted candles filled the bathroom. Scents of lavenders, cherry blossoms and even chrysanthemums were mixed together to form a really unique fragrance. Misao took off her shirt and stepped into the bathtub.

After a relaxing bath, she styled her hair skillfully in front of the full size mirror. "Perfect" she said.

She danced to her wardrobe and carefully selected some of her nicest and most elegant dresses. Finally, she decided on a baby blue dress complete with a sapphire necklace the shape of a heart. She choose a pair of baby blue glass slippers to compliment her dress and necklace. 

"I feel so blue today. From top to the bottom it's blue. Wonder if anyone will misinterpret that? Haha." Misao smiled to herself.

By the time she was ready, Takizawa had already arrived at the gates of the Ikina Mansion.

"Misao sama, I'm please to inform you that your date has arrived. Yuii sama has left earlier with Shono sama." Miyuki said.

"Thank you very much Miyuki."

Misao walked down the stairs in grace. As Yafumi opened the door for her, she gasped at the sight in front of her.

_Takizawa… he looks… dashing… a sight of him I've never seen…_ Misao gaped at him.

She came to her senses when Takizawa took her hand.

"Misao you look stunning tonight. Not that you only look beautiful tonight, you are always beautiful." Takizawa blushed.

Upon hearing that compliment, Misao's face turned even redder than a tomato. Misao slipped into the car and waited for Takizawa to start driving.

"You hear music from the band **BLUE** too?" asked Misao as soon as she heard the band's cd being played on the car's stereo system.

"Yah. You too? We do have a bit of common interest after all." Smiled Takizawa.

At the Grand Hyatt 

"Saota, don't you think Ikina and Takizawa make a cute couple? One talks so much, the other talks moderately. A nice balance." Ryuki said. He was busy helping himself to the champagne on the clothed table.

"I don't care. What they do and how they look together or whatever is none of my business. All I need to do now is make sure Yaoda signs the deal with Hatakaru after tonight." Said Saota coldly.

"Oh yah. Your stepfather got you Yaoda Ella as your date. By the way, where's she?" asked Ryuki.

"I'm picking her up at 7.30 later." Saota answered. His mind went back to the scene when his father had died.

Flashback 

_"Ah Saota. Daddy's going to get your ball. You wait here." Said Saota's biological father, Hatakaru Shota._

_Shota signaled to his chauffeur to get the ball._

_"Now where is my chauffeur? Oh right, he went to buy me a cup of cappuccino. I might as well take the ball myself." Said Shota._

_Shota got out of his Benz and walked to the middle of the road._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! _

_"Arghh!" shouted Shota._

_Saota turned just in time to see the car run over his father. The body was flunked a few meters away. There were lots of passers-by who stopped to watch. Saota ran over to his father's limp body. Sirens from the ambulance could be heard. Saota managed to get one last look at the face of his father. A face that will never be seen again, ever._

End of Flashback 

"Saota you all right?" asked Ryuki.  

Saota turned his head around. He had always blamed himself for the death of his father. If he hadn't wanted to take the ball back so badly, his father wouldn't have died, and his mother wouldn't have remarried a monster. 

"I'm fine Ryuki. I'm going to get Yaoda now. Have a nice time here. Bye." Replied Saota. He reached up to his neck and clutched his necklace tightly, and walked away from the party.

"All right! We're finally here! Looks like there seem to be quite a number of important people. I think your cousins are here too. Oh my god! Is that Doumyouji Tsubaki!!! You've got to introduce me to her Takizawa! She's my idol!" shouted Misao like a five-year-old child. 

"No hurry. We have the whole night. Tsubaki's scary; I don't want to go near her. Let's go meet Ryuki, Nishirou and Saota first." Takizawa didn't dare look at Tsubaki. He remembered the last time he visited the Doumyouji house, Tsubaki was scolding her brother and they were fighting with each other, literally punching and kicking. 

"Hatakaru san!" shouted Misao. 

Saota turned to look at the person calling him. Before him stood a lady like he's never seen. Elegant, refined looking, pretty. __

_Misao… _Thought Saota. 

"Hey Hatakaru! Where are you going! Takizawa's still in the car. He's so slow, like a tortoise. Haha. See you later. Ciao!" smiled Misao. 

"I'm going to pick up my date. Enjoy yourself tonight." Replied Saota. He's heart was beating a little wildly.

Takizawa stepped out of his car, grabbed Misao's hand and ran before she could even finish her conversation with Saota. 

"What's your problem? Tsubaki spotted you? Can't we just walk? Besides, I was talking to Hatakaru before you rudely interrupted us!  Misao felt fiery.

"Nothing. I just want to go up quick." Replied Takizawa nonchalantly. __

_I didn't want you so near Saota. I'm jealous ok? I don't know about your feelings, but I'm plain jealous. I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you angry. _Thought Takizawa. He blushed as he answered Misao.

"Stop going red! I'm not scolding you! You do that again and I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of your life, I swear!" Misao joked. All the same, she couldn't help but blush even more than Takizawa after his intense staring.

Yaoda Mansion 

"Onee san! Hatakaru san is here!" shouted Yaoda Ayumi to her sister Ella.

"How many times have I told you not to shout and act gentle Ayumi?" Ella lectured her sister.

"Come on. You don't have to act like that in front of me! We all know you want to have a I'm-a-smart-pretty-and-eligible-woman image in front of the Hatakaru's, especially Hatakaru Saota. I'm your sister, you can't hide anything from me." Grinned Ayumi. 

Ayumi remembered her sister's rivals, especially her strongest one, Ikina Misao.

Ikina Misao always topped the class no matter what; she was best in studies, sports, and even in creativity. Ella always came in second. Their fathers, Ikina Len and Yaoda Maki were rival companies. They have been fighting with each other on the market ever since the companies first got set up. After Ikina Len found out that his daughter is studying in the same school as her sister, he transferred Ikina Misao to Eitoku straightaway.

"What do you mean, eh Ayumi? Dad's dying to know about your date with Hidetoshi, and I have excess to your little secret…" said Ella with a smirk on her face. Threatening, her best line of defense. 

"Don't you dare! Hatakaru san's waiting for you. Just go!" Ayumi was fuming mad her sister should bring that up. Her date started well with Hidetoshi, until Hidetoshi tried to touch her at her breasts. Ayumi slapped him hard. Luckily Hidetoshi didn't report that matter to his father, or else the Yaoda Corporation may lose one of their biggest partnerships.

Yaoda Ella walked out of the house with as much grace as a swan. She had learnt her etiquette well as a child. She looked extremely confident. Saota could tell she was a beauty. He's actually starting to feel a little glad that his stepfather had arranged Yaoda Ella to be his date.

"Hi Hatakaru san. Are you ready?" asked Ella.

"Yea." Saota replied nonchalantly. 

Ella looked a little confused. Her charm had always work. But Saota was an exception, he didn't feel the least bit excited when she said his name. 

_He's going to be a tough guy._ Thought Ella. _I've always loved challenges anyway._

Back at Grand Hyatt 

"Oh my god! There's so much food! What a huge variety to choose from! Chinese, Italian, American, Japanese, Indian, Malay, Eurasian, Korean! Everything! It's like the whole world has been represented by food here!" Misao's eyes lit up at the very sight of delicious food.

Not that she has been starved, or that she rarely sees food, but she's a food addict. Wherever she goes, she must try at least ten types of food from that country. 

"You really eat a lot do you?" said Ryuki annoyingly. He knew he was risking his life by saying that sentence, but he simply can't resist the temptation to call Misao a pig.

"Are you implying that I'm a pig? Well if you are, at least I keep my figure! I'm surely far more athletic and faster than you!" said Misao.

"You know the Fettuccine is so popular that you will have to wait for a refill soon?" said Takizawa, unaware of the heated argument between Ryuki and Misao.

"It's mine!" shouted Misao to Ryuki and vice versa.

But before they could even lay their hands on the delicious Fettuccine, Nishirou slipped past the both of them and popped the last of it into his mouth.

"Arghh Nishirou!" screamed Ryuki.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Announced Misao playfully.

"No your not! I'm keeping you far away from foods if that's the first thing I do!" shouted Ryuki. Obviously, he's very concern when it comes to placing Misao beside his food source.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Replied Misao. She took her first step towards the kitchen and felt a tight grasp on her left hand.

"Even if it kills me, you're not going anywhere near the kitchen." Said Ryuki.

"I've never seen Ryuki so serious before, have you Takizawa?" smiled Nishirou.

Takizawa felt a little weird. He badly wanted to replace Ryuki's hand with his. He envied Ryuki being able to just grab Misao's hands without any questioning. Just a while ago when he took her hands to bring her away from Saota, she already lectured him, now she isn't even doing anything to Ryuki. Deep in his heart, he's terribly jealous.

"Huh? Oh. Erm no. Guess there's a first for everything." Takizawa tried to fake a smile. He didn't want anybody to suspect a thing.

"How long do you think it will take for Saota to arrive with Yaoda Ella?" asked Takizawa.

Misao stopped struggling against Ryuki's grip. 

"Yaoda…" mumbled Misao.

"Did you just say Yaoda Ella?" continued Misao.

F3 turned to look at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next » **more will be revealed about Misao and Yaoda Ells in the next chapter! But Exams may delay it a bit. Be patient, and R+R!!! ^^ Haha. 


	6. Misao’s past in Eirin Academy

**A/N** **»** Exams are coming so updates may take longer now. Besides, I'm getting an early writer's block. Haha. Pardon me. -_-;

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 6 » Misao's past in Eirin Academy 

"You know Yaoda Ella?" asked Ryuki, who seemed to have revert back from the serious food guy to the jolly playboy he is.

"She's from Eirin, I WAS from Eirin." Said Misao.

Surprisingly, this revelation shocked everybody.

"What? Can't I come from Eirin?" Misao was annoyed by the looks on their faces.

"Well, not that, it's just that, I thought Eirin girls were much more gentle." Joked Ryuki. Clearly, he said what he shouldn't have said again, and that got him a step on the foot.

"Eirin rules ok! If not for my father and his crazy logic of whatever, I would still be in Eirin scoring tops and getting compliments and having more friends than in this sickening school!" Misao shot back.

"Do you have a boyfriend there?" asked a quiet Nishirou.

Misao was quite taken aback by the sudden question from Hitori Nishirou. Ryuki looked amusingly at his friend, while Takizawa waited to hear the answer, not sure if he really did want to know the true answer behind Misao's adoration for her previous school.

"Are you really the Hitori Nishirou I know?" asked Misao with a half amused face.

"Don't avoid answering. Everybody's waiting." Said Nishirou coolly. 

"Why are you so interested." Asked Misao, hoping to change the topic from here.

"No apparent reason. Just answer me." Replied Nishirou.

"Well, it's because…" trailed Misao. "Idon'thaveaboyfriendbecauseIsimplydon'twantoneandnotbecause-" she paused, then continued. "Notbecausenobodywantsme!" 

F3 struggled with her answer before they finally figured the message.

"So our little never-been-in-love angel is afraid of telling us reasons because she's afraid we might find out that she's still single after so long? Tsk tsk, you should have more confidence in us. We can help you find boyfriends you know? Now, what's the real reason behind your fondness for that school?" said Ryuki slyly.

"It's so none of your business. If you want to save the kitchen, then stop probing me further, or I swear you will find your heaven empty in 3 minutes." Threatened Misao.

"Cool it babe. Don't use my kitchen as an example or threat. It will feel sad." Joked Ryuki.

"Sicko." Muttered Misao.

"Hatakaru san, can you introduce me to your friends?" a sickeningly sweet voice rose from the entrance of the Grand Hyatt.

"Damn! Yaoda's here so soon." Cursed Misao.

"You can recognize her voice?" asked Ryuki.

"I can recognize her even if she's turned into ashes. Her voice is so unique, with inverted commas. I can't believe Hatakaru's dating her!" replied Misao.

"Hmm… do I sense jealously?" Ryuki stroked his chin curiously.

"Yeah right. As if I would ever be jealous of her." Said Misao angrily.

Ryuki was about to make another comment before Saota stepped forward with Ella.

"Guys, Yaoda Ella, Yaoda Ella, my friends." Mumbled Saota.

Nishirou shifted uncomfortably and finally announced, "I'm going out for a while."

Misao shot daggers at Ella who seemed to have her hands all over Saota. 

"Oh Ikina, we meet again. I heard that your father sent you to Eitoku, so the rumors are true. Why? Eirin's standard too high for your brain?" smirked Ella.

"Oh, hi Yaoda. Eirin's standard is definitely higher than Eitoku's. But not for my brain. Have you considered transferring to Eitoku too? Because if the standard at Eirin's too high for me, it would most probably be so for you too, considering the fact that I came in TOPS while you SECOND?" Misao paid special emphasis on the words top and second, knowing Ella will most definitely be embarrassed. 

"Hatakaru kun let's get something to drink, I'm getting a little thirsty from talking to some barbaric girl with no manners." Said Ella. 

Ella grinned widely as Saota took her arm and dragged [yes, literally dragged] her to the champagnes. Misao stared at her and finally registered in her mind: Yaoda Ella is absolutely in love with Hatakaru Saota. 

"Shono… I was wondering… WHERE THE HELL IS YUII IF SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR DATE!?!?!" Misao burst out. She briefly remember her maid telling her that Yuii had left earlier with Ryuki, but, she's nowhere to be seen yet.

"Heh heh, I erm… erm… left her somewhere…" replied Ryuki, getting softer with every word. 

"WELL! GO LOOK FOR HER! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR IT, TEN TIMES BACK!" Misao burst out again, sending Ryuki cowering behind Takizawa before running off to look for Yuii.

As soon as Ryuki left, soft music streamed into the ballroom. The emcee could be heard.

"It's a very special night tonight. The Hatakaru's have organized this party and they hoped that you all enjoy your time here. So either sit back and relax this lovely classic or dance to the tunes till you swoon." Said the Emcee. 

Takizawa mustered his courage to ask Misao for a dance. "Erm… Misao, will you do me the honors by dancing with me?" asked Takizawa, his face a little red, and at the same time, surprised at his own courage.

"Huh? Oh. Sure. It'd be my pleasure." Smiled Misao, she too, turned a little red.

Her hands tingled a little as Takizawa took it and led her to the dance floor. Nishirou returned from his little break and stood there watching the interaction between his good buddy and Misao.

Takizawa led Misao gracefully as both of them got engrossed in the melody. When Misao looked up, she got mesmerized by Takizawa's eyes.

How come I've never noticed them before? The chestnut coloring in it is so obvious. It's like chocolate? It's almost engulfing me. They are really beautiful. Oh gosh I'm jealous of his eyes. …… Help me I'm going mad. Mad over him? No way. Or is it? Can't be. No no. I'm more like a little mad over Hatakaru Saota. But Takizawa? It can't be right? I'll never go gaga over him. Thought Misao as she found her staring once again into Takizawa's eyes.

She's staring at me. Is there something on my face? I don't think so. Is she in love with me then? Doesn't look like. More like admiring. Somehow I don't want admiring only. But, that's impossible. I should be glad dad decided upon this arrangement for me. I probably would not even get to dance with her if not for that. Takizawa smiled to himself. 

"Don't smile like that."

A voice jerked him awake from his daydream.

"You look like an idiot." Grinned Misao.

The song just ended they had stop the dance. Misao looked over Takizawa's shoulders and pouted her lips as she saw Ella still clinging on eagerly to Saota.

"Let's got talk to Hitori. He looks lonely." Said Misao as her eyes wandered from Ella to Nishirou, sitting silently at the bar counter.

"Hey Hitori! You really surprised me back then with your weird question. Looks can be deceiving eh?" said Misao half smiling, half shivering from her 'near-death' experience with the F3 just now.

"… You really don't strike me as the type who doesn't have a boyfriend." Said Nishirou while looking at Misao in the eye.

Misao blushed intensely under the statement. That phrase itself has many meanings to it. One, Nishirou is just plain innocent. Two, Nishirou thought that Misao was pretty and judging from that, it wasn't right she doesn't have a boyfriend. Three, he's hinting he wants to be her boyfriend. Four, Nishirou's just being sarcastic. 

Misao doesn't know why she's blushing either. She turned away from the boys so that they would not see her tomato-red face. 

"I'm going out for a while." She announced. Partly because she didn't want them to see her face yet, partly because Hatakaru Saota is currently heading towards the trio, with his annoying date, Ella.

"I'm coming with you." Said Takizawa. He was surprised with his own decision, but nevertheless, stuck to it as Misao made her way to the exit.


	7. The kiss

**A/N** **»** This chapter comes fast right? I'm in a good mood. Exams are ending soon. Good luck to me. Somebody is finally going to kiss. Whoo hoo. Haha.

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 7 » The kiss 

Misao pushed open the heavy sliver door. A gush of warm air overcame her. She proceeded to the artificial garden beside the Hatakaru Building. Although it was called the 'artificial garden', nothing about it was artificial. The birds, the trees, the grasses, the flowers. Infact, other than the man-made water fountain, everything belonged to Nature.

She took of her shoes and stepped into the soft lush grass of the AG [artificial garden]. She heard some footsteps and spun around. Only to find herself knocking into Takizawa.

"Gomen! You ok? Didn't mean to startle you." Apologized Takizawa.

Misao found herself blushing furiously. Takizawa noticed that and he too started blushing. She turned back without answering. Her hair shining under the glow of the moonlight. 

Suddenly, out of impulse, Takizawa grabbed Misao and spun her around. Too shocked to speak, Misao could only keep her eyes wide. Takizawa pulled her closer to him. Their face barely inches away from each other. Then, he kissed her. Their lips met each other, one cold, the other warm. Misao clenched her fists together. She wanted to turn away, but, suddenly, she felt so weak, not like that black belt Karate girl she's supposed to be. Slowly, she submitted her lips to Takizawa. Takizawa moved his hands through her silky hair. Pulling her closer to him, he proceeded to embrace Misao. Misao wanted to break free, she knew this was enough, but deep in her, she wanted more. So much more that she opened her mouth, allowing Takizawa to play with her tongue. After kissing for quite some time, they broke free, gasping for air. 

"Did…did… did we just…kiss?" asked Misao, not wanting to believe she had just used up her first kiss. Although she enjoyed it thoroughly, she couldn't help thinking that her first kiss had just been stolen away by someone whom she only met a few days ago.

"I…guess so." Replied Takizawa. He was happy with the fact the Misao hadn't pushed him away when he kissed her, but he was also afraid that Misao might never speak to him again after this. After all, everyone has his or her own pride. If this was her first kiss, like it was his too, she would get really angry.

"I… I can't believe… you… Of all people…" With that Misao ran away, hastily wearing her shoes at the same time. Tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't really know the reason why she was crying. She thought she had some feelings for Takizawa, but then again, she didn't think so. All she felt was confusion seeping into her head. Everything was blur. And she hated it. After the kiss, she was just going to accept it like it was a everyday sort of thing. But somehow, she couldn't. Not when the way Takizawa looked at her after that was so normal. She had expected him to blush or even say sorry, but, no, his reactions were normal. So normal that she thought he only kissed her because he was a flirt. A stupid flirt who wouldn't care about other's feelings. She felt so stupid to believe that he had never dared go near girls because she slapped him when they were younger. She felt it ridiculous to fall for his lies. She hated being used. And all she could think of now was that Takizawa had used her to satisfy his own desires.

"I hate him." She muttered angrily. Running to the main road, she hailed a cab and headed home. 

Takizawa shouted her name out. He tried running after her but a pair of hands stopped him. Shono Ryuki stepped out of the shadows and shook his head. 

"Stay here. It's no use going after her now. Let her clear her thoughts for a while first. After all, this is her first kiss, I assume. You were the one who started it; it wasn't even a two party thing at first. You can't blame her for reacting this way. Just let her go for now. Given her character, I'm sure she will be back to normal tomorrow. Let's get back into the building now. I don't like the idea of having Saota too near that Yaoda vixen for so long." Said Ryuki. He was looking for Yuii and thought she might be in the AG. After searching for a while, he still didn't find her. When he decided to leave, he spotted Misao heading towards the AG. Slightly afraid of her, he stood there, hiding behind a tree, and witness the shocking events taking place.

"Hey Takizawa, Ryuki. Where's Misao?" asked Saota. He finally managed to free himself of Ella and was sitting at the bar counter with Nishirou. 

"Change of events. I think something happened at home, she left." Lied Ryuki. Takizawa was still feeling too guilty to speak.

Two gaijins edged closer to the F4. Giggling, they asked Takizawa for a dance. 

"Go away." Came the reply. The voice dripped in extreme coldness. Saota and Nishirou looked at Takizawa puzzled. They figured something must have happened between he and Misao. They shut their mouths and just sat there, waiting for some sort of miracle to happen. 

The night ended with deals closed with the Yaoda companies and a few other major groups. Saota was just glad the night got over without his parents forcing him to kiss Ella or Ella giving him a kiss voluntarily. Somehow, he kept thinking of Misao and what went wrong between Takizawa and her. Nishirou was still feeling weird at himself for asking Misao the 'boyfriend' question. Ryuki felt guilty for deserting Yuii and brought her to a pub to continue their 'date' after the party while Takizawa just sunk deeper and deeper into depression and guilt.

Back at the Ikina Mansion 

Misao arrived home in the cab. Yafumi was shocked to see her mistress leave in a posh car and return in a cab. Sensing something was wrong; Yafumi just opened the door and signaled to the other maids to keep their mouth shut about the party. 

Misao trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Falling onto the bed, she began recalling the events that took place a ½ hour ago. The kiss, the look on the face, and her mixed feelings.

"Kokoro no Hadaka…" mumbled Misao. She felt exactly that way. "Yasashisa to yowasa wa betsu mon' da ze… What exactly do I feel? Happiness? Sadness? All I can confirm is confusion. Do I like him or not? Why is everything so complicated?" sighing, Misao hastily took a bath and fell fast asleep on her bed soon after.


	8. Alls well ends well

**A/N** **»** Thanks blueverry88 for that review! ^^ I've got more time to update earlier now that the hols are coming and exams have ended! Haha. Please review more. You might see 2 chapters per day if there are more reviews! Lala! Never thought I'd last to chapter 8 though. Good luck with my story. Oh wait, damn, I've suddenly developed writer's block. Hope this chapter turns out well. -_-;

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 8 » Alls well ends well 

"Rise and shine Ikina sama." Said Yafumi as she pushed the curtains away. Bright sunlight danced into the bedroom and Misao covered her face with her hands.

"Let me sleep longer…" she mumbled.

"You have school today. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late ne?" asked Yafumi, folding up Misao's blanket.

"…"

Yafumi let out a small sigh. Without second thoughts, she kicked Misao's butt and woke her up, in an instant.

"Itai! What the!" shouted Misao as she jumped off her bed.

Yafumi, amused at her mistress's reaction, chuckled softly and pointed to the clock on the dressing table. 

"My Mashimaro clock. Is it spoilt or what? Why are you pointing at it?" asked Misao dumbly.

"For god's sake, don't look at the Mashimaro! Look at the carrots! [The clock as cartoon carrots as it's hands]" burst Yafumi madly. At times like this, she wondered how come her blood pressure hasn't rose to the degree of bursting yet.

"Carrot? Oh time. It's 10am… 10 AM!! ARGHH! I'M LATE!" Misao shouted, finally regaining her senses.

She hurriedly brushed her teeth, changed into her uniform, and then dashed out of her house.

"Ikina sama! You want a lift?" shouted Yafumi as she witness the young lady bang into yet another lamppost.

"Ah… ah… sure." Misao said and banged into the neighbor's gate this time.

"Yare yare. I pity the lamppost more than I do you." Grinned Yafumi as she opened the door for Misao and pushed her into the sliver Porsche. 

Minutes later [thanks to Yafumi's excellent SPEEDING], Misao arrived in school, just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Arigato Yafumi san! You can park my Porsche anywhere, just give me the keys later and tell me where you left it. Sayonara, I've to rush!" shouted Misao as she almost trip on a rock.

God. Now where's the E.Lit classroom? Thought Misao as she zipped in and out of the other Eitoku students. Turning left from a corridor, she saw Hitori Nishirou walking along a deserted hallway. "Hitori! Oh am I so glad to see you!" shouted Misao across the hallway. Nishirou turned to look at the person calling his name. Didn't something happen between her and Takizawa? Why does she look so cheerful? Does it mean she's fine? Or like Ryuki said, nothing happened? What does she want with me now anyway? Thought Nishirou. Misao dashed towards Nishirou and suddenly, tripped over a book. Before she knew it, she was falling… on the cold hard floor. A book? What's it doing at the most deserted hallway of Eitoku? I'm going to fall. Now I'll look like an idiot in front of not only Shono, but Hitori too. This is really not my year, time, day. Thought Misao as she prepared herself for the impact of the hard floor. 

BOOM!

"Itai!" she muttered. Half of her knew she was going to fall, the other half secretly wished Nishirou would come out of his cold self and rush forward to save her from falling.

Nishirou laughed. He found it amusing to see the 'strong' xena-like Misao fall down and shout like every other normal girl.

"Oh my, what a gentleman you are. Laughing when a lady has just fell down. I haven't lecture you for not rushing forward to save me yet, so can you at least help me up." Said Misao, her voice practically dripping in sarcasm. 

Nishirou stopped laughing and extended his hand to her. Plotting in her head, Misao took it and threw him on the floor instead. Nishirou landed with a hard thud like Misao.

"Ha! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!" Smugly, she dusted her hands on her skirt.

Nishirou realized what Misao just did and just couldn't stop laughing at it. Watching Nishirou laughed made Misao herself laugh as the two idiots sat down laughing at each other's mishaps. [Sadistic Nishirou and Misao? I'm weird.]

Along more corridors 

Misao dashed along more corridors after asking Nishirou about the Literature room. Glancing at her watch and muttering curses, she was more than half a period late. 

She finally saw the words ENGLISH LITERATURE – FIRST YEARS and pushed open the door.

"Sumimasen sensei! I didn't mean to be late! I knocked into Hitori Nishirou on the way here and fell down!" burst out Misao, not daring to look at her teacher.

"IKINA SAN!" the sensei shouted, but stopped after he realized she said out one of the F4's name. "You knocked into Hitori sama?! You want to get yourself killed?! You stupid girl! Your family may be rich, but not rich enough to avoid detention after school! You better hope that Hitori sama doesn't sue your entire family or set the school against you! Now get to your seat young lady!"

Misao cursed at her own luck and sat down beside Nikkie, who had a look of disbelieve on her face.

"You knocked into Hitori Nishirou? Do you know how lucky you are! The entire student body of girls is going to come after you once they hear about this Misao!" whispered Nikkie.

Misao shot her a I-don't-give-a-damn-about-them look and proceeded to take out her Literature book. She was glad that not many people, especially girls, knew she went to the Hatakaru ball yesterday as a date of Takizawa. __

_Takizawa! _She panicked as she suddenly recalled the incidents that happened yesterday. She didn't realize that she'd completely forgotten about it. _What if I see him later? What will I do or say or think? Should I avoid him? Is it possible? Should I just forgive him and act as if nothing has happened, like he should be doing so now? Or should I just give him the cold shoulder treatment? Kami sama please tell me what to do?_

Misao shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on the Shakespeare sonnets that they are learning now. In the end, she decided to forgive Takizawa, but she's not sure about the act-as-if-nothing-happened part. Sighing softly, she suddenly found it easier to understand Shakespeare and his weird quirky quotes in Romeo and Juliet and other sob stories with love here and there.

As the bell rang, signifying the end of Literature, Misao grabbed her things and headed for the Chemistry room. She bid a hasty goodbye to Nikkie and tried to rehearse her lines, in the head, to say to Takizawa later. 

"BOO!" shouted someone from behind her.

Misao jumped up and came face to face with Shono Ryuki. 

"Why you jerk! How dare you scare a young lady in her thoughts! Baka! Watch out or you will get it from me!" shouted Misao who would have murdered Ryuki if not for the strong arms of Hatakaru Saota stopping her.

Gritting her teeth, she wriggled out of Saota's reach and stomped down the corridor, a dark aura floating behind her. Students jumped out of her way and wondered among themselves what on earth happened to Ikina Misao.

"Touchy isn't she?" joked Ryuki.

"Weirdo. I don't want to have to come to your rescue every time you anger a girl, particularly one that has Ikina's character." Said Saota.

He looked ahead of them and saw Takizawa standing there like a statue.

"Now what's his problem?" asked Saota.

Ryuki muttered lots of oohs and ahhs before saying he doesn't really know. Meanwhile, Takizawa was still standing there quietly like he saw a ghost. 

_That was Misao right? She seemed so cheerful. Does this mean she's forgiven me? Or did she forget about the whole thing? Or… she's trying to put a brave front in front of them? We are having Chemistry together later; maybe if I offer to be her lab partner, she will give me the opportunity to talk. _Thought Takizawa.

He walked to his friends and forced a smile. Ryuki knows better and Saota's starting to smell something fishy. They never talked and just walked down to the Chem lab while practically every girl they passed by starts fainting or squealing.

At the Chemistry Lab 

Misao kicked open the Lab door and found it surprisingly empty, except for an amused Hitori Nishirou, seating there watching as Misao kicked every object weighing less than her. 

"Hitori! You pig! Because of you the stupid sensei scolded me back in Literature! Why of all people to bump in and knock down, it had to be you!" burst Misao angrily. 

Fire could be seen dancing around her head in chibi form.

"Erm… sorry… for not rushing to save you from hitting the ground just now." Said Nishirou quietly.

Misao's expression and mood soften after hearing the apology. It was weird hearing Nishirou talk, but he sounded sincere and… nice?

"Uh… it's uh… not your fault anyway. You were standing so far away, not even superman could have rushed there straight away." She said, surprised at her loss of words.

The both of them smiled. For the first time, Nishirou blushed. He stood up and turned around, pretending to examine some specimen of dead babies, in their different stages of growth, kept in bottles.

"Yuck! Dead babies. Preserved in bottles too. This school is so weird." Said Misao looking at what she thought, caught Nishirou's attention.

"Huh? Oh. It's quite ok really. This aren't real specimens anyway. They are just models made out of clay." Said Nishirou. 

"Genuine or fake I don't care, as long as Eitoku keep this is their labs, they are weird. Eirin will never do such a thing." Said Misao.

Nishirou turned to look at her at the mention of Eirin.

"You really do like Eirin a lot don't you?" Nishirou asked.

"Of course! Eirin's the best! They have more bishonens there then here, the senseis are kinder and smarter, the students are more friendly, with one exception Yaoda, and their lessons are far more interesting." Replied Misao dreamily as she thought of her old school.

"So you like Eirin for their bishonens eh?" asked Nishirou cheekily.

Misao's cheeks turned a tomato red color. "Well, no, I mean yes, erm… no, wait yes, erm… Arghh! Partly yes and partly no! Stop probing Hitori!"

Nishirou chuckled. "Hey, I'm no longer a stranger to you, so drop the formalities, call me Nishirou."

Misao was surprised. Hitori Nishirou had been famous for being the cold one that hardly talks but of course will talk to people that he like.

"Hmm… I should be honored right? Ok then, Nishirou, you drop your formalities too and start calling me Misao instead of Ikina." She grinned.

"Deal." Nishirou smiled.

They walked away from the exhibition of dead babies [my school really has it in their lab, and the freak part is, I think they are real. -_-;] when the door suddenly pushed open.

"Ikina! Nishirou! There you guys are! We've been looking for you!" shouted Ryuki joyfully.

He rushed forward to hug Misao but got kicked away.

"Don't take advantage of me Shono, this is Chem period, if we're not in the lab, where are we? The landfill?" said Misao sarcastically.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misao noticed an expressionless guy standing at the door with Saota.

"Takizawa…" she mumbled softly, so soft that only she and Nishirou were the ones that could hear it.

Plucking up the courage to walk towards him, Misao sucked in some air and stood in front of him. Everyone was clearly shocked, including Takizawa himself. Tip-toeing up to his ear, Misao muttered something.

"I…I… forgive you for last night's event. Let's be friends again." She said.

Takizawa stood rooted to the ground. He slowly and softly answered her.

"… Erm… I'm sorry about last night. Thank you for your forgiveness. I'll really cherish you as my friend." He said while trembling at the same time.

They smiled at each other and then walked to their seats as the rest of the class came pouring in. 


	9. Can I be your lab partner?

**A/N** **»** For someone with writer's block I sure am writing a lot eh? I went to look at the dead babies at my school lab again. They don't freak me out, but they do to my friends. Haha. I'm a weirdy girl. Like I said, exams are over and I have the time to write like 2 to 3 chapters per day, so, happy reading. If it turns to crap though, just review and tell me so, or you will have to read more crap in the further chapters. 

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 9 » Can I be your lab partner? 

Sensei Fujigawa slipped on her pair of dark rimmed spectacles and signaled the class to greet her.

"Ohaiyo kosaimas Fujigawa Sensei." Chorused the class in unison.

Misao was still a little uncomfortable seating beside Takizawa, and definitely not wanting any jokes from Ryuki, or icy glares from Saota, decided to seat beside Nishirou. The girls on the Lab with them were all fuming and shooting daggers at her. Undaunted, Misao inched even closer to Nishirou to make them angry.

Nishirou's lips turned up a bit. This war Misao was having with the rest of the girls was interesting to watch, and he could make it even more interesting by adding spice to it – him. So, he smiled at Misao, who realized what his plot was, and let him inch closer to her. Misao giggled inwardly, shocked that Nishirou knew how to play along too.

All this while, Saota and Ryuki watched the two of them angering the population of girls in the lab and those who passed by the lab. Takizawa felt disappointed that Misao didn't seat beside him, and in turn, sat beside Nishirou, and was getting closer to him with every second passed.

"Ahem." Fujigawa Sensei cleared her throat. 

Their little game had been discovered by Fujigawa Sensei. 

"Ikina san, please do not disrupt my class any further." She smiled at Misao, who in turn, grinned back sheepishly. 

"Gomen ne sensei." She said. 

Misao moved away from Nishirou and started concentrating on the lesson. Sounds of 'thank god' and 'yes' were heard from the girls as soon as Misao moved away from Nishirou. Veins popped out on her head and she clenched her fist while staring blankly at the pictures of atoms on her book.

"Class, now we are going to do an experiment on acids and alkalis. So find your lab partner and we shall start the experiment. Mind you, be very careful with the acids, they are very corrosive and may just burnt away or eat up your pretty little face if you should spill any of it on yourself." Fujigawa sensei grinned.

Misao looked around for people who would want to be her partner. Normally, she would have no trouble finding partners because she would usually do it with Nikkie or Yuii. Now that none of them are in her class, she felt lost.

"Hey Misao, erm… you want to be my partner?" asked Nishirou shyly. 

Misao spun around in shock. F3 froze when they heard that. Their childhood friend, the shy guy, the one that doesn't even want to acknowledge the presence of girls around him since young, the reserved one, the sleepyhead, is asking Ikina Misao, the fiery one, the crazy one, the glutton one, the talkative one, the over-energetic, to be his lab partner?!!!?  

"Don't they just make a great combo? One's shy, the other's crazy. One's almost always falling asleep, the other's over-energetic. One's reserved; the other's talkative. One's not such a pig, the other's a threat to the kitchen. This must be what they call opposites attract." Joked Ryuki.

"You think Nish likes her?" asked Saota. 

"Maybe. After all, she is sort of the first girl he's interacted with. Not even we can get him to smile like that so often." Replied Ryuki.

"Makes sense. Maybe we should invite her to more dinner parties and such events to get her to talk more with Nish. She could even change him." Said Saota.

"Hey, the next big event is MY birthday. Let's discuss about this as soon as we can. I can't wait!" said Ryuki cheekily. 

Takizawa clenched his fists. He looked around and saw a petite girl staring at Saota. 

Isn't she Yaoda's best friend, Kirisawa Sakaro? I had no idea she was in Eitoku. I thought maybe she should be in Eirin with Yaoda. Thought Takizawa.

Kirisawa Sakaro noticed a pair of chestnut eyes looking at her. Ah! That's… that's… Taiken Takizawa of the F4! He's Hatakaru's best friend isn't he. Oh my god, he's looking at me! Maybe… maybe if I ask him to be my lab partner, he will introduce me to Hatakaru! Oh, but I'm so shy. How am I going to do it? I wish I had the charms of Ikina, and then maybe it will be much easier. Thought Sakaro.

She stood up, and then walked to Takizawa's place.

"Can… can… can… I… bbb…be… your labbb… p…ppa…partnerrr?" she asked.

Takizawa glanced at Sakaro. He nodded and then motioned for her to seat beside him. 

"Arigato!" shouted Sakaro gleefully.

Notes » I know this is a terribly short chapter and I haven't been updating long. =p My parents have been nagging at my constant    hours spent on the computer, so I can only update when they are not around or when I 'm not fighting my writer's block. I've also started an account at fictionpress.com, so might be spending lesser time updating Generation Y. For my fp.com id, check my profile.       ~Ciao!


	10. Seichi Kouji and lots of other funny thi...

**A/N** **» **Thanks ......., Fan and Shells for the reviews! Chapter 9 was one of the shortest chapters I've ever written, 'coz I've got WRITER'S BLOCK!! Arghh! -_-; To make up for it, and the long wait, partly due to ff.net's weird server mistakes, I've decided to try to put a long chapter 10! Oh and there's a new character being introduced! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 10 » Seichi Kouji and lots of other funny things 

Students streamed the halls of Eitoku as the last lesson for the day ended. Banging of lockers filled the place and laughter followed. Somehow, the atmosphere tensed as F4 walked down the stairs. 

"Let's have lunch at the café today! I haven't been there for such a long time!" said Ryuki as he jumped in front of F4.

"Are 4 days that long? Maybe you do need Math tuition." Muttered Saota as Ryuki jumped up and down like a crazed 5-year-old kid.

Outside Eitoku, dark clouds were looming above the majestic building. Birds were flying towards trees for protection, a sign of an impending storm. Cold air breezed through the halls of Eitoku and Misao found herself shivering involuntarily. 

"You cold Misao?" asked Nishirou shyly.

Misao looked up at Nishirou and felt a blush coming to her face. 

"Erm… it's ok. I'm going to meet up with Yuii and Nikkie now. See you tomorrow." With a smile, Misao bid F4 goodbye and headed towards the classroom where her friends would be waiting for her at.

"Nishirou." Teased Ryuki in an almost seductive voice. "Are you feeling what I think you're feeling?" Ryuki grinned.

Nishirou's face turned red like a tomato while Takizawa couldn't help feeling the pangs of jealousy every now and then as he watch Ryuki tease Nishirou about his new found friendship with Misao. He looked up at the beige ceiling as they walked to the school café. Playing with his hair as he trudged down the hall, he sighed and hoped that his raging male hormones won't cause him to result in a war with Nishirou.

Outside a certain classroom 

Misao sneaked her head into the classroom where she was supposed to find Yuii and Nikkie. It was empty. She looked at the sign outside the classroom and made sure that she was at the right place. Eitoku was so huge and she hasn't even got use to the endless stairways and winding corridors yet. 

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she spun around, she screamed. 

"ARGHH!!!!!!!!" Misao took a step backwards and fell on the floor.

As she looked at her attacker, she came face to face with… a donkey mask?

"What the? Donkey?" asked Misao, scratching her head and feeling extremely puzzled and confused. 

The donkey-masked person took off the mask to reveal herself as Yuii. 

"Sheesh, can't take a joke Misao? What do you think of this mask? I'm going to use it when I'm telling stories to the children at the playground." Grinned Yuii as Nikkie stepped out of her shadows.

"I've already advised her not to. The mask scared the hell out of you. I imagine the children will have heart attacks once Yuii puts it on." Said Nikkie as she received a murderous glare from Yuii for that comment.

"Whatever. So. Where are we going now? Yuii, put that mask away before we have to sent someone to the hospital." Asked Misao as she sighed over the infatuation of her model friend over a certain donkey mask. 

"Let's try the new restaurant down the road. I heard they've got really cute waiters and nice food. Plus the environment is rather good. There's music for your dining pleasure too. It's the greatest!" exclaimed Nikkie.

Yuii and Misao nodded their heads and started walking to the car park while finding their way through this huge concrete jungle maze politically known as Eitoku Gakuen. 

When the trio finally made their way to the parking lots, the dark clouds looming above the school were threatening to start crying any moment. Leaves were twirled round and round by the strong winds. The sun was nowhere insight even though it was only noon. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky and loud thunder was heard a few nanoseconds later. Soon raindrops were pelting down on their heads as they hurriedly unlocked their cars.

"So, where exactly is this place you were talking about Nikkie? Name?" asked Misao as she started her ignition key. 

Nikkie did the same to her Nissan Sunny super saloon 1.6 before replying to Misao's question. "It's called _Syonan_ meaning Light of the South. The owner of the restaurant came from the South of Japan, hence the name. Syonan is not very far from Eitoku. The main customers for this restaurant were targeted at students, preferably from Eitoku and Eirin. So it's located somewhere at the intersection between the road to Eirin and Eitoku."

After starting all their engines, the trio headed to Syonan. [A/N Kind of reminds me of Charlie's Angels. Misao's Cameron, Nikkie's Drew, Yuii's Lucy. ^^]

As they reached the intersection, Nikkie pointed to a restaurant bearing fanciful letters saying _Syonan_. The rain was making her vision in the car foggy and blur. There was heavy traffic there too. 

"Whew! Didn't know it would really be this crowded here. This restaurant really is very famous. Let's got get a seat." Said Nikkie and she skipped into the restaurant packed full of Eitoku and Eirin students. 

"Three seats please." Said Misao to the waiter standing behind the podium in front of the restaurant. 

"Names." Asked the waiter as he grinned at Misao politely.

"Ikina Misao, Kori Nikkie and Mino Yuii." Replied Misao with a bigger grin on her face.

The waiter winked at Misao and Yuii and Nikkie stared after her.

"This way."

As the waiter led the girls to their seats, Nikkie and Yuii stared at Misao.

"What was the display of affection? You go after waiters Misao?" asked Nikkie in horror.

Misao and the waiter laughed at her comment before Nikkie continued.

"I know he's good looking and all, but, Misao, are you that desperate? I mean, you already have Taiken Takizawa you know."

Misao stopped laughing and stiffened at the mention of Takizawa's name. Then she stood up.

"This is not just any waiter. He was one of my classmates from Eirin and he's the legendary Seichi Kouji." Misao grinned at the reaction on her friend's face.

"My god! The owner of _Syonan_ is Seichi Kenji, which means… it's his father!" shrieked Nikkie.

Yuii was just staring with her mouth agape.

"I guess so. Kou you never told me your father opened a restaurant here. You never even contacted me after I left Eirin. Some kind of friend you are." Misao joked as she punched Kouji playfully.

"Sorry for not contacting you. My father was busy with his new restaurant and I had to help out. After all, once I graduate from University, I will have to learn about the business too, might as well start young. So, what was this mention of Taiken Takizawa from your lovely friend over here just now?" replied Kouji, blocking yet another punch from Misao.

Misao stopped punching Kouji and looked down at the floor. 

"It's nothing. We are just friends. You jealous?" said Misao as she tried to change the subject.

Kouji sensing the sensitivity over that issue decide to follow her new subject.

"No way am I going to be jealous. Not over you of course. Never in a million years. I wouldn't be jealous over a tigress." He grinned. 

"Is somebody going to introduce us, because I'm feeling terribly lost." Muttered Yuii.

Misao hit her temple, feeling stupid that she forgot about her friends. 

"Kou, this is Mino Yuii, the super model from Hanazawa Model Agency. She's one of my best friend and stays with me. This is Kori Nikkie, the one who's going to take over the world – erm I mean the Kori Trading Company. She's my other best friend." Joked Misao. 

"I'm Seichi Kouji, erm, son of the owner of this restaurant. I'm from Eirin Academy as you heard from Tiger girl over here." He said as he pointed at Misao.

"Tiger… girl?" asked Yuii and Nikkie.

"Don't ask." Replied Misao as she tried to erase that memory from her head.

"So you guys eating lunch here?" asked Kouji as he casually played with Misao's hair.

Yuii and Nikkie jerked up their eyebrow and then answered yes. 

"I'm going to bring the menu over. Enjoy. The food here is really good. Especially so when I'm one of the chefs." Boasted Kouji.

"Are you sure it's edible then." Said Misao. 

[anime style] Kouji tried to strangle Misao while Yuii and Nikkie struggled to hold him back.

While Misao was attempting to slice her crayfish, she asked Kouji.

"So is Yaoda reigning queen since I'm gone from Eirin?" 

"Well, she's pretty much in charge of most of the things you were handling previously. Including the annual Teacher's Day celebrations. And she's after me in full force." Replied Kouji as Misao sent her crayfish flying over the table.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, Yaoda's going after you in full force?!" asked Misao.

"Well, she always had the hots for me anyway. But you were always closer to me and she didn't really want to be near your acquaintance, so she waited till you got out of Eirin before working on me." Grinned Kouji.

Misao stared dumbfounded at him before crying over her crayfish. 

When they had finished their dessert, the trio bid Kouji goodbye and left to return home.

"Wait Misao!" shouted Kouji as Misao stepped into her Porsche.

"Kou?"

"Erm… I was wondering if you are free this Saturday because I would like to take you out on a date." Asked Kouji as he blushed.

Misao raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's not what you think. It's Ella. She's always trying to ask me out on Saturdays for a movie or something. I've ran out of excuses to avoid her, so this was the best I could think of." Said Kouji as he ruffled his hair.

"Ella. You are on such close terms with her now? Alright, I'll accept the date so that I can incur more wrath of the great Yaoda herself." Joked Misao.

Kouji smiled at her remark then continued. "Where do you want to go?"

Misao thought for while then replied. "Anywhere's fine with me. You set the time and place. Just remember to call me to tell me the details. Oh yeah, and I predict Yaoda's going to follow us around. Maybe we should fake kiss or do some hugging. Man! Can't wait to see the look on her face." Grinned Misao.

Kouji dropped his jaw. "Old habits die hard." 

Misao smiled then waved goodbye, feeling happy and excited about the date that Saturday. 

"Yaoda Yaoda, oh too bad you can't see what I have installed for you. I may be well out of Eirin, but I'm still in Japan." Muttered Misao evilly to herself as her car made a left turn to the Ikina Mansion.

Reviews for the previous chapter » 

……. » =P is some sort of smiley face used commonly in IRC and MSN and blah blah blah.

Fan » I know there are lots of grammar problems. I don't usually check my story after I type them; I'm a little lazy. I'll try to avoid errors next time though. I like Nishirou + Misao pairings too! Kind of like Rui and Tsukushi. Haha. I'm not sure how the story will turn out, besides, I've just added a new character, and so, there may be lots of twists and turns. She may even end up with Shono Ryuki! But that's scary. 

Shells » Looks like quite a lot of people prefer Nishirou + Misao. Thanks for reviewing!


	11. He’s gone?

**A/N** **» **Thanks –me-, Devilish-angeL [originally named Fan] and Shells again! I love reviews! ^^ Chapter 10 was quite long, took me a few hours to write. I suddenly had inspiration for this chapter while listening to my Math teacher drone on and on about congruent triangles. It kind of sux but at least there's something for me to write about. Haha, I'm weird.  :) 

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 11 » He's gone?!?  

Linkin Park music was blasting into her new sleek headphones, accompanied by lyrics of 'Numb' from the listener. Yaoda Ayumi was a big fan of rock music, especially Linkin Park and occasionally P.O.D. 

"Can't you spend your time doing more worthwhile activities? Mum has been urging you to take up floral arrangements. Stop listening to all this punkish stuff, they are going to ruin your ears and brain!" shouted Yaoda Ella to her sister.

Ayumi switched off her electric blue disc man and turned to look at her sister.

"As if floral arrangements will do me any good. I'm allergic to flowers. What do you want me to arrange? Plastic flowers? And Linkin Park is not punk, they are almost Zen!" snapped back Ayumi. Usually she wouldn't argue with her sister, but, she absolutely worships Linkin Park and would not stand any insults about them. 

"Zen? What do you know about Zen other than waterfalls and soothing music?" her sister asked mockingly, quietly stroking the ragged doll in her porcelain like hands.

"Apparently much more than you do. At least I don't go around voodoo-ing my enemies."

Ella puffed up her cheeks angrily. 

"At least I'm doing something constructive. I'm trying to get an obstacle out of my way. Now excuse me and I shall return to my room lest you complain I'm preventing you from destroying your half dead brain cells and ear drums." Retorted Ella, she knew she was fighting a losing battle and wanted to exit gracefully. Typical Ella style.

Ella stepped out of Ayumi's room and made her way quietly to the posh purple room beside her sister's. She had specially made sure that the room appeared bright and cheerful at all times. The purple was there to enhance the royal ness of her sickly sweet colored heaven otherwise know as her bedroom. The bay window was currently shut out by the silky purple curtains that didn't seem to keep out much light, though it made the room appear totally purple-ish although thank-god the walls were a faint peach color. 

Locking the door behind her, Ella carefully picked up a thick and dusty book she recently found in the attic. 

"Voodoo for you." she read. "Let's see what they have under the destroy your rivals section."

Placing the ragged doll on her king sized bed; Ella began flipping through the book for her secret revenge. 

"Got it!" She exclaimed and smiled evilly to herself before emptying her bag of the necessary ingredients needed.

The next day » Eitoku Gakuen 

"Yo Misao! Watcha doing babe?" asked Ryuki as he flapped and moved his fingers in mocking rap style. 

Misao stared open mouthed at the crazed lunatic who had begun doing a very Usher like 360° turn.

"Don't mind him. Had a bit too much to drink last night. We were trying to discuss about his birthday bash but he just had to try to sneak up on the conversation. To prevent secrets from spilling, we had to drown him in champagne." Muttered Saota as he tried to pull Ryuki away from kissing the wall.

"Shono's birthday? When is it?" asked Misao half shocked. 

"The 29." Replied Nishirou as he too tried to pull a struggling Ryuki away from the wall.

"Oh. That's… 2 weeks away from today. How old will he be turning anyway?" asked Misao as she smiled cheerfully at Nishirou, who simply blushed and turned away.

"Nish! Grab hold of this baboon's legs, we are carrying him." Saota shouted to Nishirou and gasped when Ryuki's fist reached out and attempted to punch him. "16 this year."

"Oh." Said Misao as she moved aside when Ryuki lunged towards her.

"Ahhhhh!!!" the unlucky victim behind Misao screamed.

F2 widened their eyes in horror while Misao gasped. Apparently in his drunken stupor, Ryuki had managed a kamikaze suicide hug on Kirisawa Sakaro.

She swung her bag at his head with all her might and ran away, leaving a bump as souvenir on Ryuki's head.

"Stars… lots of them… more stars…" sputtered Ryuki before he finally blacked out.

"Girls nowadays do pack a lot of punch don't they?" joked Saota.

"Correction." Added Misao. "It's more like, they have rapist-proofed bags."

The three of them stood there laughing like maniacs and then dragged Ryuki to the nurse office to keep the swelling away.

As they were walking and dragging what looked like a good-looking lump of black thing, Misao suddenly thought about Takizawa.

"Hey, where's Takizawa?" she asked timidly.

Nishirou looked away and they stopped walking.

"He transferred." Was the reply she got from Saota.

Misao bit her lip.

"It's… where is he now?" she asked again, not daring to look at F2 incase they somehow decide to link Takizawa's departure with her.

"Not anywhere in Japan. Probably some U.S country like L.A or further. He told his father that he needed a change of environment to sort some things out and that he could also learn some tips before taking over the Taiken Corporation. We do not know if he will return or not. But we are planning to dig out his location and visit him during the Spring Break. Or maybe try to invite him to Ryuki's birthday. Since young, we have always celebrated our birthdays together, it would seem weird if Takizawa isn't around this year." Finished Saota. He resumed walking and Nishirou follow suit.

"You mean… you do not know where he is?" Misao asked, not moving from her position.

"No." The brief answer to her question completely threw her mind into a state of blank. She knew Takizawa was deliberately avoiding her. Now he was doing so to the extent that he was willing to sacrifice the friendship and bonds he's created with his fellow childhood friends just to be alone. She didn't know if he was being selfish, or she, unforgiving.

Misao resumed walking but found F3 nowhere in sight. She leaned against the wall silently and started sobbing, before she finally broke down into tears. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a never-ending flowing tap. It could never be turned off until it had been repaired. To her, there was no more mechanics left in the world to repair her tears. She slid down the wall and sat down in a hunched back form. Hugging her knees to her temple, she shook uncontrollably from her continuous crying.

Never bothering to wipe her tears away, she let herself into a tighter squeeze that threatens to take the breath out of her.

"Misao." A soft voice echoed through the abnormally empty hall.

_Nishirou_. She thought.

The sense of guilt was too overwhelming. It only increased upon hearing Nishirou's voice.

"Nishirou!" She cried and rushed forward to hug him. She needed support right now and no one she could think of could offer that to her other than Nishirou, or probably Kouji.

Nishirou debated to himself whether he should put his arms around the crying girl. She was shaking so much he was very tempted to hold her and share all her grief. He finally gave in to conscience and kept his arms safely by his side.

"I feel so stupid. So jinx… I'm an idiot." She cried again. Tightening her grasp on Nishirou's shirt. Still shaking violently, she pressed her head against Nishirou's well-toned body.

"Misao. It's not your fault." Nishirou spoke up quietly. "It his choice. His final decision. Nobody forced him into it. He's probably enjoying life over there and glad that he made the transfer to another country."

Misao stopped crying and soften her grip on him. She looked up at Nishirou. She noticed no sign of lying. Instead, they were filled with concern and softness. Misao found herself absorbed in staring at them. She never knew someone so quiet was capable of such kindness and beautiful eyes. Shaking her head inwardly, she turned away from him then tried to put on an I'm-ok-everything's-fine smile.

"Thanks Nishirou. Thank you for being there when I was crying like an idiot. You can leave me alone now. I think Hatakaru san will need your help with Shono more than me." She smiled.

Nishirou grinned sheepishly then replied, "I guess you're right. If you ever need anything feel free to look for me. I'm always available. I guess I better look for Saota before Ryuki turns the nurse office upside down. See you later?"

"Later." Misao gave a weak smile then tried to straighten herself up before proceeding to the first lesson. 

Reviews from the previous chapter » 

-me- » Glad you like this idea! Oh and Kouji IS a bishonen. Can't have Misao dating an average looking guy, neither will Yaoda Ella go after an average one. ^^

Shells » Yay! Someone finds Kouji cool! I was afraid that people might think he is a little too extra and would want him out of the picture. Does Kouji like Misao? I don't know. He might. He might not. He might later. Infact, I don't even know. You will definitely be seeing more of Kouji and Nishirou. One of my favourite characters. 

Fan » I never really liked the Tsukasa/Tsukushi pairings either. Sometimes I found Rui cuter, other times Tsukasa seemed like a good choice. I think Takizawa is a little bit whiny now; I really want to pack him of to some foreign country and let him stay there till Nishirou or some other guy goes with Misao. Maybe say he got sick for 1 year. Haha. I'm trying to bring him back to normal, if I know what I'm talking about. I agree about the déjà vu part. I created a new set of characters because I don't really like the original ones, if possible, I might even want to bring this to fictionpress.com and change the names and settings but similar story plot. Continue reviewing! Arigato! ^^


	12. Eirin's story part 1

**A/N** **» **Thanks –me-, Devilish-angeL, Shells, rain-sama and Reader for reviewing! I know I've been on a very long break of about 2 3 months. -_-; Gomen. Well, the August period hiatus was courtesy of my laziness and my country celebrating it's National Day! [That's true, but it's just an excuse] The September period hiatus was due to endless tests streaming in to get my Term 3 results. . The October period hiatus was thanks to exams. Now I kind of feel like taking a break from love triangles, so this chapter will mainly be about Ella and Ayumi. I will also center in a bit onto the happenings at Eirin, involving Kouji and blah blah. Oh by the way, I thought this was a really crappy chapter. =P

**Disclaimer » **Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me. It never will belong to me. It never has belonged to me. ^^

Generation Y

Chapter 12 » Eirin's stories [part 1]  

Holding the comb and brushing her hair gently, Yaoda Ella's early morning thoughts were interrupted by a gust of bad wind that infiltrated her mind and turned her thoughts awry. Gentle brushing suddenly became a tad more violent that threatened to cut off her silky tresses. Glancing evilly at the voodoo doll lying beside her sister's CD, she put down the comb and reached for the key to unlock her secret drawer. Lifting the _Voodoo for you_ in one hand, and the voodoo doll in the other, Ella giggled mildly before bursting out. 

"Planning yet another devious pathetic voodoo plot for Ikina my dear sis?" asked Ayumi casually as she swept past her sister's purple room.

Glaring and pouting at Ayumi, Ella said, "Don't think just because you are my sister, I won't have the heart to voodoo you too. Sisters, mothers, brothers – just titles to tie people together. But like a string, if you go beyond, it will snap. Once it snaps, don't blame me for not warning you.

"Oh I'm so scared. Don't worry I know my limits. Besides, you are only an amateur at this voodoo stuff, it's not like you are Circe or what, I have no reason to be afraid of your puny attempts at cursing me. By the way, unless you want to get into trouble with the administrators at school, by all means, carry on crapping and be late. You've only got less than half an hour to go." Smirked Ayumi.

"Why you.. argh! Why am I even wasting time like this talking to you? Now leave me alone, you can go find your Hidetoshi."

Raising an eyebrow, Ayumi ignored her sister and went down for breakfast. Walking into the dining room always gave her a sense of freshness. Partly because it was always decorated with freshly picked flowers or that it always had that fresh flowers scent. As she sat down at the chestnut colored table, as always admiring its wonderfully crafted design, she took in the smell of bacon, grilled to perfection, and scrambled eggs. The maid brought in a golden tray with her breakfast on it and poured her youngest mistress a glass of milk. Nodding her head to acknowledge the breakfast and the hard work put in, she sipped her glass of milk before starting on the bacon.

Miraculously, Ella almost seemed to float down the winding steps as she hurried down to the breakfast table. As the maid laid down her set of breakfast, Ayumi chuckled. 

"You know, you should try some of this eggs and bacon. They are really nutritious you know."

"They lean towards the fattening side of my diet, so no thank you." replied Ella, picking up her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Milk is good for you. Provides calcium for strong bones and growth. Also prevents osteoporosis." Said Ayumi again.

"What are you? Advertising for bacon, eggs and milk? Milk is fattening. While on the other hand, Ojs are refreshingly sweet, tasty, yummy, and still nutritious. That's a bargain. What more can you ask for in life? It's tasty yet full of vitamin C!" defended Ella as she took yet another sip at her tastier alternative to milk.

"Yeah whatever. Don't come running for help when your bones become brittle. I will only shout 'I told you' in your face."

Satisfied at her victory, Ella munched down her lettuce sandwich then left the table.

"I trust you don't need a ride now that Dad's bought you a car?" asked Ella, fingering her car keys.

She owned a Volkswagen New Beetle Convertible armed with a 10-speaker stereo, ski sack preparation, convertible roof and other nifty gadgets. A lover of purple and posh colors, she ordered a custom made royal blue Beetle which certainly caught the attention of every road hitter. 

"No thank you very much your highness. I would like to keep my Saab 9-3 Convertible company please. I believe my skin tone fits golden yellow better than royal blue." Rejected Ayumi politely but not without a hinge of sarcasm. 

"Fine by me. Blue is just so not your color." 

Hopping into her Beetle, Ella drove herself to Eirin Academy, expecting another day of school, heartbreaks, Kouji, Kouji and more Kouji. Meanwhile, her sister, Yaoda Ayumi followed suit and got into her Saab, hoping not to meet Hidetoshi.

Eirin Academy

Parking her royal blue at a lot specially reserved for she and her sister, Ella stepped out, only to be face to face with another one of her ex dates.

"Eww. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get out of my sight once and for all? I do not like you. Now shoo." Said Ella.

Shunji Taisuke brushed back a his hair and said "What made you think I liked you? I was just doing Kouji a favor. Keep you out of his sight for a while. But man! I'm getting tired of listening to your endless whines and narcissist behavior. I feel so sorry for Kouji, but, I can't keep that favor. I'm keeping a distance away from you. Even one centimeter and I can rot."

"Why you! And do you think you are in such high demand? Please. So what if you're rich? Isn't everybody in this school like that? Looks? You are only average. People only like you because you are close to Kouji. Personality? As much as 1+ 1 = 4. I'm so glad I finally got you off my back. Now I can meet people without shame." Retorted Ella.

Locking her Beetle by means of a remote, Ella walked past Taisuke with her head held high like she just won another battle. Smirking, she began searching for Kouji. 

Soon, Ayumi came by in her Saab, only to find Taisuke blocking her lot. Honking at him she yelled, "Excuse me, as much as I know you like staring after my sister, could you please move from there. I have to park you know."

Frowning, Taisuke moved away and walked towards the entrance, hoping he'd find his best friend before Ella. 

Reviews from the previous chapter » 

-me- » Doesn't everybody love bishonens? Haha. Read to find out what she's going to do with the doll, I'm not spoiling surprises. The triangle thing is sure to come. After all, Hana Yori Dango fanfictions, be it a spin off or an original, all revolve around triangles or rectangles don't you agree?

Shells » My friend once suspected my whole class other than she, was under a voodoo spell when we started acting like a bunch of crazed fools the whole day. Everyone walked like zombies and their hair was in a mess, our teachers also acted weirdly. There was absolutely no explanation for this. Except that she forgot it was April Fools Day. It's good to have sporting teachers. Ooh, I forgot about the Rui part. Haha. Actually I just wanted Takizawa out of the story, for now. Initially I wanted to turn him into some sort of guy-caught-in-middle image, but as the story went on, I thought he felt more like a stalker or psycho of some sort. Couldn't be bothered to put him right with a nice chapter, so I kicked him away first. Anyway, I already preferred Nishirou to him, guess I was bias so his character got distorted. Heh heh. -_-;

Reader » Okie, thanks for reviewing. I would make a mental note to squeeze in one or two ex F4 members into my fic sometime or later. ^^

Devilish-angeL11 » So my choice of kicking Takizawa out for a while seemed unanimous! I hardly make the right decisions in life. My ID in Fictionpress in crescentlite. I've got one fic over there but I've discontinued it. There wasn't really a good plot for me to follow. Until I really get an inspiration, I'm not going to finish it. Anyway, thanks for your support.


End file.
